Ghost Tails
by GottaLie
Summary: He was a broken child in a rowdy guild. Every day was a new experience that contrasted his old life. He found himself in Fairy Tail, the one guild that treated each mage like family. What happens though when someone isn't exactly a mage? "He cried, as the bottle flew toward his head. He had thought they were family; apparently, he was wrong." T for violence. Based off of the anime.
1. Run

The sky was a bright blue, and there was a happy atmosphere surrounding the town of Magnolia. The townsfolk were hanging banners and balloons for the upcoming harvest festival. One lone figure though was different from the rest as he slid his way through the streets. He barely stayed in the same place for long before moving quickly forward. It didn't take long for someone to notice him, though. "Hey! Someone stop that kid!" A vendor shouted. The boy's eyes went wide, and he went off like a shot.

He rocketed past the few hands that went to grab him. Unfortunately, this boy was quite unlucky and soon found himself knocking over someone that was about his size. The man seemed old with his gray and balding hair. He had a bushy gray mustache as well. The man had been carrying a brown paper bag, and so its contents scattered onto the ground as well. The boy also lost something in the fall, a bright red apple and a loaf of bread.

The boy lay on the ground dizzy and tried with all his might to get his breath back under control. It wasn't working all that well as he continued to wheeze and cough. He did manage to push himself up into a sitting position and grab his stolen treasures. His eyes frantically looked around him to see a pretty white-haired girl helping the man he had knocked over. The people that had been following him were nearly upon him now, while everyone else was watching the scene with eager eyes.

The female had finished helping the old man get up and collect his things before the boy had managed to escape the area. In fact, the boy was still struggling to stand. He would get to his feet, shaking, and collapse back down or he would take a step only for his vision to swim causing him to plummet as well. The boy's fate seemed to be sealed. A hand grabbed his arm as he got to his feet. The boy yelped and tried to pull away from the hard grip on him. Tears were silently falling down his cheeks, as he continued to pull uselessly.

"Guild master Dreyar, I see you caught the little thief!" A vendor exclaimed as he made his way to Makarov. Makarov nodded. He stared at the boy in his hand. He had black ruffled hair that was flopping in front of one of his blue eyes. He wore a somewhat loose white long sleeved shirt with red accents and baggy blue pants. A cog shaped necklace dangled from his neck and a dented gray and green thermos was connected to a loose chain belt around his waist. The boy was covered in a dusting of dirt as well as what was most likely blood and grass stains.

"Let's give the kid a break, what with the festival coming up. I'll look after the kid until then and make sure he doesn't get in too much trouble. Here," Makarov states, as he tosses a few coins to the vendor. The boy in his hand stops straining against him and looks up at him with wide eyes. The girl goes over to him and looks him over.

"I'm Mirajane, what's your name?" the white-haired beauty asks. The boy looks up at her and shrugs. He stuffs the bread in his mouth as he grabs the thermos with a now empty hand. He lifts it, and it clanks against the chains that hold it in place. The bottom of the thermos is pointing towards Mirajane. She looks at it and sees a word. "Fenton?" She questions and the boy simply shrugs again before nodding his head. "Well, Fenton, how about I show you to our guild?" Mirajane suggests.

The boy looks at her with wide eyes and realizes that the old man had let go of him. He could run… get as far away as possible. Yet, her hand was waiting so kindly in front of him. He looks around once more with scared eyes. This could be a trap, but the people in this town were scary. They were quicker than all the other towns at noticing he was around. So with a shaky hand, he reaches up and grasps her hand.

* * *

Fenton sat silently in the guild. He watched as they rushed about getting ready for the festival. Mirajane had put a plate of food in front of him a while ago, and Fenton had been picking on it ever since. He found that the people within this guild were quite weird and funny. There was one guy who seemed to lose his clothes. Everyone liked to hit that guy because of it. Then there was this really round fella that drew the most amazing pictures. Fenton wanted to learn to draw from him. He saw a pretty blonde by the board with papers talking to a strange white creature. The creature couldn't talk back though. There were so many people here at the guild.

Fenton's favorite person though was Mirajane. She gave him food and tried to get him to talk. She also tried to get him to change his clothes once, but he had freaked out. He was afraid she would judge him. She seemed set on getting him to take a shower though. He wasn't sure what that was. Dreyar was nice too, Fenton supposed. The old man was always watching over him and had stopped the scary redhead from stepping on him. She had apologized right away, but she seemed to be lost in thought. Fenton made sure to get out of her way.

Fenton soon found his plate empty and sighed. What was he going to do? Fenton wasn't sure how long he should stay here. He had other things he was supposed to be doing, as well as certain things he was avoiding. "Fenton, I have some free time now, so how about I show you to the showers," Mirajane suggested while taking his empty plate from him. Fenton bit his lip before nodding. Whatever a shower was it couldn't be that bad. Right?

He was wrong showers were evil. Okay, maybe it wasn't the shower that was evil per say, but what had to happen to take a shower. Mirajane had told him to take his clothes off and when he shook his head no… she proceeded to help him. Once she managed to get his shirt off though, she had gone very quiet. Fenton was a blushing and shaking mess. She then went and lifted him up onto her hip and took him to Dreyar. "Makarov," Mirajane called. Dreyar turned around, and when his eyes landed on Fenton, they widened.

The two elders began to take care of Fenton, but they couldn't get him to tell them what happened. The boy had burn marks, bruises, cuts, and scars. They had no clue what happened to the boy, but it didn't look good. It seemed Fenton had tried to take care of himself as some of the cuts had cloth taped against them. Fenton was nervous and kept fidgeting while the two adults took care of him. Soon the eight-year-old was clean, wrapped, and taken care of.

This event though only made Fenton more dependent on Mirajane. He started following her around like a shadow. The only one to notice so far was her brother, Elfman, who had grown slightly attached to the boy as well. Fenton seemed to blend into the background as he followed the Strauss siblings. In a very short time, Fenton had found himself a small family within Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _The Day of the Harvest Festival…_

The guild was loud. That was Fenton's opinion as he sat next to Elfman. A blue cat sat on the table and next to Elfman was a pink haired boy and the boy that lost his clothes a lot. "Why would you be interested in this?" The black haired mage asked. The pink haired mage remained quiet as he ate. Fenton snuck around Elfman to steal a piece of food from the pink haired one.

"He's a man!" Elfman declared. Fenton reached forward. His hand an inch away. Black eyes stared at him, and sharp canines flashed. Fenton let out a small whimper and banged into Elfman. Elfman looked at the small boy that was now in his lap, shaking slightly. "Natsu, leave him alone," Elfman ordered with a dangerous tone hinted in his voice. Fenton seemed to settle down as Elfman slipped the boy an apple. Natsu just went back to eating.

The cheering seemed only to get louder as the girls went onto the stage. Fenton just enjoyed the food Elfman provided him. He didn't really pay too much attention to what occurred on stage until Mirajane was up. Fenton was at rapt attention waiting for what she would do. Transformation magic was her specialty, so she said, so he was eager to learn what it was. He learned very quickly as she turned her face into those of her guildmates.

Fenton watched on amazed and slowly crept forward. The crowd was upset. Fenton did not understand why. She was so cool! He got on stage, and it grew quiet. Fenton pulled gently on her dress to get her attention. She looked down at him surprised. He never really liked the attention, so she was surprised he would get on stage. Fenton stared at her with wide eyes and then pointed at Elfman. She let out a quiet giggle and nodded her head. She transformed into her brother, whom only looked more devastated by these events, and Fenton smiled. Mirajane was so cool!

Mirajane transformed back to normal. "Now, head on back to Elfman, Fenton," Mirajane ordered. Fenton nodded his head with a smile and raced back to the man. Elfman looked despondent as he sighed, but the little boy soon got to him and jumped into his lap. Elfman sighed again with a small smile as he messed up Fenton's hair. More girls went on stage, but Fenton didn't care. He slowly started to fall asleep. Unfortunately, a tense atmosphere penetrated the air and woke Fenton up.

A woman in a green dress was on stage, but that wasn't what was bothering everyone. No, it was that all the girls that had gone on stage earlier were now statues. "Big Sis!" Elfman shouted. He felt Fenton move and quickly grabbed hold of him. "Fenton, no," Elfman whispered as the boy struggled to get out of his grasp to Mirajane. Fenton didn't stop though. He continued to struggle.

Fenton didn't know what was happening anymore. All the voices had dulled out, and Fenton only heard his own heart beating. It was beating faster than usual. Fenton wanted Mirajane back. She was so nice to him. She fed him and helped him heal. Sure, he didn't know her long, but that didn't matter. She was important to him. He had to get to her! He had to make sure she was okay! He just HAD to!

The boy slipped out of the big man's arms. "Fenton!" Elfman cried, as the boy ran towards the stage. He slid through the people, not even taking a second thought. Soon he was on stage, and a yellow-haired man was glowering upon him. Fenton felt the air around him get tense. He didn't care. Fenton slid under the man's massive legs and got next to statue Mirajane. She looked like she was surprised by whoever froze her. Fenton's hands landed on her hard dress. Was she okay?

Fenton was not a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. He had not gotten the guild stamp. Fenton was merely a kid taken in by a guild. He was too shy and weak to join a guild. He could not stand up for himself. Mirajane was a part of Fairy Tail. She was a long time member, with fantastical magic and great strength. Fenton not only relied on Mirajane, but he also admired her. Maybe that is why he decided that he would protect her. Yet, how could he protect her if she was a statue?

A crackling noise could be heard in the guild hall, and nervous energy could be felt in the air. "I won't stand for this!" Makarov declared as he enlarged. Fenton felt an electrical charge in the air, as his hair started to stand on end. He frowned. Fenton didn't like lightning; it tended to hurt. He looked up at Mirajane; she was helpless. Fenton was going to protect her. The only question was how. Then lightning struck down.

The room was quiet. Elfman looked to be beyond angry. He was shaking in a fury and was being held back by Gray, surprisingly. "Huh?" a voice echoed throughout the room and the blinding light from the earlier lightning faded. Makarov shrunk in surprise. Fenton was on his knees with barely open eyes as he gasped and wheezed, trying to breathe. There next to him, with the skirt of her dress clutched in his hands, was a no longer statue version of Mirajane. "Fenton!" Exclaimed in shock as she dropped down to his height. She helped him up into an upright sitting position and placed a hand on his back. A cough tore way from Fenton's mouth as he slumped against her, but his breathing started to even up. Mirajane picked up the now passed out eight-year-old and looked around. What in the world was happening?

* * *

Author's Note: Currently trying to best writer's black. A 2 Z


	2. Walk

Fenton woke up to an extremely worried Mirajane looking down on him. They were still in the guild hall surprisingly enough. "Fenton, what were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt!" Mirajane asked with worry clouding her voice. She had been looking over Fenton since he knocked over Makarov, and she felt like she gained another little brother. She's sure Elfman felt the same way, as after he made sure that both of them were okay he raced out of the guild with the rest of the guild.

Fenton looked around with wide eyes. The Guildhall was empty, and Fenton had never seen it this empty before. There were four others in the guild hall aside from him. Fenton sat up. His eyes landed on the stone statues. Fenton tilted his head. Why were they all still statues? Why hadn't the others turned them back yet? Fenton tugged on Mirajane's dress and pointed at the statues. Mirajane sighed. "We need a remedy from Porlyusica to turn them back to normal before the time runs out or they will turn to dust," Mirajane explained.

Natsu crossed his arms from where he stood at Fairy Tail's entrance. "That whole sand thing is obviously just a bluff!" Natsu exclaimed. Fenton squinted his eyes. He didn't understand the situation because Mirajane was no longer a statue. So, why didn't they just try doing what he did to get the others back? Fenton's eyes widened. Maybe they couldn't. Fenton looked back at the statues. He didn't really know any of them. He wouldn't have enough energy, magical or not, to turn all of them back.

Fenton got onto the ground with shaky legs. "Fenton?" Mirajane asked as she tried to steady him. Fenton looked up at her. She was nervous. She didn't like the situation she was in. He could help her! He could! Fenton's eye's narrowed as his will solidified. He walked over to the statues. He looked them over and noticed that scary girl. She would be the most helpful, right? Fenton placed a hand on her leg, and his other hand went to his necklace.

Everyone's eyes were now on the little boy. Before no one knew how the boy had done it and now they could watch. Fenton closed his eyes. He wasn't sure he had enough energy to do this again. Wait… His eyes opened. She wasn't as much of a stone as Mirajane had been. A smile slid onto his face; this should be easier then. Danny's mouth started to move, but no sound came out, and his hand that once pressed against his necklace was now a few inches away from joining his other hand against the scary girl's leg.

An unnatural green started to appear. It transformed into letters that formed a circle. A swirling neon green light formed in the middle of the ring the words made. Then Fenton started to fade. He seemed to disappear before their eyes until a crack made its way across the statue's leg. Fenton stopped disappearing, but the crack appeared to grow as the green began to glow. Fenton's legs began to shake beneath him, and the circle of light began to disappear. The letters moved to surround the statue. Before the letters, πηγαίνει φάντασμα, could finish surrounding her though, the statue broke completely. "Erza!"

The room was dead quiet. Fenton fell to his knees, his breath leaving him in pants and wheezes. "Fenton!" Mirajane cried. A hand slowly rubbed his back, before helping him back up. Fenton looked up into Erza's eyes. A fire was brewing within. Mirajane rushed forwards and captured Fenton in a hug. Fenton realized that he was still shaking in exhaustion.

* * *

Laxus growled, the girls were coming back before the time limit. He would need to come up with a back-up plan to push Makarov's hand. Laxus frowned, as he remembered that kid running to Mirajane. This kid was most likely behind the problems behind his plans, but it didn't matter all that much. Laxus was sure that he and his team were the strongest members of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Fenton's arms were wrapped tightly around Mirajane's arm, as she carried him down the street. Mirajane was looking right and left, as she hurried forwards. Fenton was looking around with wide eyes as well. They were on their way to Elfman, who had fallen against Evergreen not too long ago. Soon they find Elfman, but they find him frozen, turned into a statue. Fenton lets out a whimper and clings tighter to Mirajane; he had no energy left.

Mirajane hugged the small boy in her arms, as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't know what she could do. She felt so useless. She couldn't do anything now, and she couldn't do anything back when Phantom Lord attacked. Suddenly a shattering noise fills the air as Elfman turns human again and falls to the ground. Mirajane drops to her knees, and Fenton slips out of her arms. "Elfman," Mirajane sighs in relief, as Elfman opens his eyes.

"Big sis," Elfman responds while pushing himself up. Mirajane helps him up. He is laying down with most of his weight on his right forearm and the palm of his left hand. He is facing Mirajane and Fenton so that he can see the tears in both their eyes. Suddenly a blur of black attacks him and Elfman is knocked over onto his back. Fenton had his arms wrapped gently around Elfman's neck and his head pressed against Elfman's chest, right above the man's heart.

"Fenton, he's really hurt!" Mirajane admonished the boy. Fenton didn't move though, and tears streamed down his cheeks onto Elfman's chest. Elfman pushed himself up onto his elbows. Slowly he got up into sitting position, with Mirajane's help, and wrapped an arm around the small eight-year-old. Only then did the tears in Mirajane's eyes start falling as well.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," Mirajane cried. Fenton looked over at her but kept his place on Elfman. He was rather confused, why was Mirajane crying? This wasn't her fault; she didn't hurt anyone. Fenton zoned out though, as he felt a presence in the air above them. Danny shivered as a breath of tinted air left his mouth. Fenton clung tighter to Elfman and closed his eyes. He was shaking, and both siblings had quieted once they noticed. Fenton was gone from the present though, as a battle occurred up above a few streets over, at a toy store.

 _A man in a white suit stood in front of him. Fenton shook, the man was evil, and Fenton wanted to get away from him. Fenton was pulled by the leash on his neck that was held by the terrible man. Fenton let out a strangled cough, while his hands grasped desperately at the collar. Tears were leaking from his eyes but no matter how much he pulled, how fast he walked, or how hard he cried the man always continued to yank him around._

 _A gasp left his mouth, as they went down a dark hallway. Fenton looked around wildly, but the man just lets out a low chuckle as he continued to pull him forward. Fenton wondered where the ghosts were and why they weren't attacking. Ghosts never seemed to like him. Fenton shivered, as another gasp escaped his mouth. This time though he could hear someone screaming in anguish. Fenton shrunk in on himself._

 _Soon they reached the end of the hallway and the man in white opened a door. Cages were everywhere, and they were coated with color. Many had green splotches, others had red streaks, a few had speckles of gold or silver, and some had a clear substance smeared on it. Fenton whimpered, as he was tossed into one of the empty cages. "Enjoy your stay, for however long you can last in it," the man sneered._

The rumble of the ground, the echo of someone crashing, and the voice of someone calling his name brought Fenton back to the present. "Fenton, calm down. You need to breathe. Fenton," Mirajane called, as she frets over the young boy. Elfman rubs small circles on Fenton's back. The two siblings are watching the child in front of them with worried eyes. Fenton hasn't been breathing properly, and they were frightened by what might happen to him because of that.

Fenton wheezed, before letting out a rough cough, and finally, he got in a good gulp of air. The two siblings let out a sigh of relief. Fenton gave them a shaky smile which they both returned. "Let's get the two of you back to the guild before whatever crashed landed down the street decides to destroy this flower shop," Mirajane offers, with dry tearstains on her cheeks. Fenton nods and slides off of Elfman. He stands on his wobbling legs that hardly take his weight. It takes him a few seconds, but Fenton eventually finds his balance.

Fenton looks to Mirajane, who is still sitting on her knees with her arms outstretched ready to catch him. He then looks behind him to find Elfman still sitting with his hands out too. Fenton looks at them questioningly, as if asking them why they aren't standing up yet. Mirajane lets out a bell-like giggle before standing up and helping her brother up as well. Fenton watches silently with his hands clutched onto Mirajane's dress.

Elfman's arm is across Mirajane's shoulder as they walk down the street heading in the opposite direction of the crash site. Fenton is following behind them, with one hand wrapped around Mirajane's dress and the other grabbed the back of Elfman's pant leg. They were moving slowly, careful of both the boys' injuries and Fried's hidden traps. The three were taking the long route back, just to make sure they didn't run into any problems.

The two siblings were very focused on the eight-year-old that was holding on to them. He felt like their new baby brother. He seemed weak; Fenton's breathing would have irregular catches at times, his legs shook beneath him, and sometimes he would stumble into their legs. Yet, Fenton never let that stop him. He would be struggling to breathe, while still moving forward. It may have been at a slower pace, but Fenton made sure to speed up once he got his breath back. He'd always get up by himself if he fell. It was like he was trying to prove he was strong enough to keep up with them.

They moved at a steady pace, never really getting much faster or slower, as the three traveled down the river. It was quiet as the trio walked, keeping a small conversation going on between them. Elfman was telling stories that were "manly," and Mirajane was talking about the other guild members. It was calm and peaceful, which should have tipped them off to the trouble that lies just ahead of them.

* * *

The woman sneered, as she looked at the photo handed to her. Her purple eyes narrowed in hatred as she stared at the young boy in the photo. She could never understand his reasons for saving him. He was a mistake, and then he had shown his true colors with that magic he had. She had given him over to get fixed, and he just runs away. She will never understand him. "Find him yourself! I am done dealing with Daniel. You people were supposed to fix him; it's your fault he escaped. You should have fixed him faster, and then he wouldn't be given you any more problems," She hissed as her auburn hair swung violently with her anger.

"But Madeline Fenton, he is in danger as well!" The man in whit exclaimed. Maddie's eyes narrowed at the man in front of her. She shoved the picture into the man's chest, knocking him further back into the hall. The few people there stared at the two.

"I don't care! He is no longer my problem, and it looks like he decided he was no longer yours. Leave him alone," Maddie ordered before turning around and storming through a door. She silently closed and turned to the bed. A young preteen lay unconscious on the bed with orange hair tied up in a bun. Maddie walked over to the child and gripped her daughter's hand. "Any day now, sweetheart. You will wake up any day now, Jasmine," Maddie repeated, as tears leaked down her cheek.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, but she refused to help us. It seems like waiting did nothing to help us and the project is still nowhere to be found. All ground agents have yet to find any traces of the boy," A man in white stated. A figure in the shadows slammed a glass down onto the table. The man in white flinched backward. He cowered before the figure in front of him that had killed the last man holding his position. He had only one small piece of information that may keep him alive. "The bureau and council have yet to know the full details about the project still," the man in white added.

The figure growled, and red eyes glared at the man in white. "See to It that it stays that way, or else," A sinister voice demands. The man in white nods and hurries out of the room. The figure takes a drink from her glass and smirks. Her plan was still underway it seemed. "Let's see what you bring to this world, Daniel," her voice states, as she plans her next move.

* * *

Author's Note: Italics are the past. My progress will always be on my profile. Forever tired. A 2 Z


	3. Family

A scream filled the air. Fenton watched as the bridge ahead of them collapsed, and a person fell along with it. "Cana!" Mirajane shouted. Fenton observed the green-haired male and Cana talk. Cana seemed to be very upset with the man. Then Fried waved his sword and Fenton tensed. Cana screamed again before falling over. Mirajane and Elfman hurried over to the mage, and their clothes slipped right out of Fenton's hands.

Fenton was worried as he crawled up the grass hill. Fenton didn't like this man; he was upsetting the two siblings that were his friends. In fact, Fenton felt like they were his own family. Fenton was panting and wheezing, as he continued to climb. Fenton could hear the siblings yelling in the background. When he finally got to the top of the hill he almost fell over in exhaustion, but then Elfman screamed.

Fenton's eyes locked onto the bridge ahead of him. A purple light was covering Elfman's body. Mirajane cried, calling for Fried to stop. Fried didn't listen. Fenton grinds his teeth as he struggles to move forwards on wobbling legs. Fried is calling out words Fenton knows well. Pain, terror, and suffering are things Fenton has gone through already. Each word the man shouts reminds Fenton of a person or an event, but he keeps moving forward until Mirajane screams no.

Fenton sucks in a breath and pushes his feet forward. "Dark Écriture:" Fried states, and then Fenton slides in front of Elfman with his arms spread. He is sure he can handle whatever Fried says next. "Death," Fried finishes, and Danny's eyes hollow out. Fried has stopped, surprised by the small figure that is now in front of him as the wind picks up. Danny is lost in the past again as that word echoes in his head.

 _"You are a monster! I knew you were trouble when you started using that magic, but I never expected you to get this bad! You are a killer!" Maddie screamed. Danny flinched back, pushing himself against the wall. He watched his mother with watery eyes. She filled up a glass with a purple liquid. Maddie was shaking, her knuckles white as they grasped the bottle in her hand._

 _"Mommy?" Danny called out to her. Maddie growled as she turned around. He cried, as the bottle flew toward his head. He had thought they were family; apparently, he was wrong. The glass shattered against the wall, but it was far enough to the right of him that none of it hit him. Maddie stormed forwards._

 _Danny ducked his head downwards. "I told you not to call me that! You don't get to say that word when you killed him! Why, wasn't killing yourself enough?" Maddie cried. Danny watched the tears stream down Maddie's face. He didn't understand what was so wrong with him. He wanted his mother back, no he wanted his family back. Danny yanked on Maddie's teal pants._

 _Maddie's fiery eyes landed on him, and Danny gulped. "Can you fix me so that I can be yours again?" Danny questioned, and Maddie sighed. She walked over to the glass she had poured and the meal that was sitting next to it. Maddie grabbed them both and handed them to her son. She looked Danny over, as he ate the food she had provided him with; she glared at the soft green glow it produced. Danny was observing his mom carefully, waiting for an answer._

 _Maddie's hand lightly dusted over his hair, the hair she used to tell him was just like his dad's. She was shaking again, and Danny felt wrong for causing her this much distress. He took a sip of the grape juice, as he watched a single tear flow down her cheek. "I can't," Maddie whispered, and Danny felt like his heart plummeted. Why did death have to exist?_

Smoke and dirt clouded Fenton's vision, as he felt warmth surround him. Fenton let out a weak cough and looked around with squinted eyes. The smoke started to clear away from him. Fenton's eyes widened when he realized Elfman had covered him. Elfman had wrapped his massive arms around Fenton and had pushed them onto the ground. Fenton pushed his head gently against Elfman's chest. Fenton felt great relief to hear the thumping of a startled heart there.

"What were you thinking Fenton?" Elfman muttered in a worried tone. Fenton put on a weak smile and gave Elfman a few pats. Elfman pulls away from Fenton as the dust cloud clears. "Please, don't do anything so reckless again," Elfman begs. Fenton bites his lip; he can't agree to that. Fenton grabs Elfman's hand and pulls him away from the bridge. A black and purple light fills the air and Fenton looks up at it. Fenton follows this light to its source, to find Mirajane flying in the sky.

Fenton lets out a quiet gasp. He had never seen her look like this before. Mirajane was amazing. She had a tail and wings. Mirajane simply did not look like a human. She wasn't a monster like him either. No, she was too spectacular and nice to be anything like that. What was the guild called again? Fairy Tail. That's it! Mirajane must be a fairy! Fenton smiled as he watched her fly in the sky until Elfman pulled him towards his hurt comrades.

Fenton tried to pay attention to everything that was happening around him, but he quickly got lost trying to keep track of it all. Elfman kept moving them about, as they collected Cana and Juvia, plus the fight above was continually moving. Fenton let out a startled yelp when Mirajane and Fried landed in front of them. Mirajane still seemed angry with Fried, as she stalked towards him. Fenton broke away from the others and ran towards Mirajane. Mirajane threw a punch at Fried while Fenton slid down into the crater. He landed on the ground just as Mirajane's hand froze an inch before Fried's face.

Mirajane relaxed as she pulled away from Fried. She was just in the middle of transforming back to normal, with a golden glow encasing her body when a blur tackled her. Purple wisps of energy floated away from her, as she straddled Fried. She was back to how she usually looked, aside from the new attachment. Fenton was now hanging from Mirajane's neck, and he was smiling warmly up at her. Then he looked down at Fried with a pout and wagged his finger at him as if scolding him for playing too roughly.

Fenton gently patted Fried on the head, while shaking his head. Mirajane couldn't help but let out a small giggle at Fenton's actions. He seemed to be treating Fried like an adult would treat a misbehaving child they didn't know how to handle. Fenton silently clung onto Mirajane happy that all of the chaos seemed to be over. Mirajane moved to Fried's side, bringing Fenton with her. Mirajane kindly looked Fried over before opening her mouth and talking to her guildmate.

Fenton silently settled into Mirajane's arms as she spoke. Her words calmed him. Mirajane spoke of friends and family, and of good times spent together. Fenton found her enchanting and couldn't help himself from falling asleep to her lullaby of peace.

* * *

Blue eyes watched the orange-haired preteen, as she lay on the bed. The man sighs, running his hand through his gray hair. It had been quite some time since he last visited this hospital. He turned his head to stare at the adult in the room and frowned. Madeline sat in a chair fast asleep. Her belongings were in a bag on the floor. The man walked closer to the Maddie. "Daniel! No," Madeline murmured in her sleep. The man sighed once again, as he watched her hands clench into fists.

The man turned around, readjusting his black tux. He left the room, silently closing the door behind him. "Mr. Masters!" a passing nurse announced. Vlad looked at the startled nurse with judging eyes. The nurse blushed and put a hand to her mouth in embarrassment. Vlad stalked over to the nurse. The nurse pressed the clipboard in her hands to her chest as she looked down on the ground. Vlad looked the woman over once more.

"Ah, Mrs. Foley, I hope your son is doing alright. I heard he is getting interested in magic, technology, and guilds," Vlad greeted the head nurse. Angela moved a piece of her jet black hair behind her ear while nodding her head. "I suppose everything is going well here as well," Vlad added. Angela took a deep breath and lifted her mauve eyes.

"Yes, Manager," Angela responds. Vlad nods his head and turns to go. He stops though and takes one more look at the door that leads to the patient he just left. Angela bites her lip as she looks at the man in front of her. "Miss Fenton seems strong. I have a feeling she can pull through," Angela informs Mr. Masters. Vlad nods and continues onwards. They both know though that Jasmine should have awoken long before this; if this was an easy case.

* * *

Fenton watched the fireworks shoot off into the sky with amazement. It was beautiful! The parade floats were leaving to go down the street for all of the crowd to see. Danny kept his hand locked on the beige pants of the injured Fairy Tail member. Mirajane was up in one of the floats and had trusted him to be in this guy's hands. Fenton looked over at the guy; he had been the one Mirajane had transformed her face into at the contest. He had piercings and pointy black hair, but he seemed nice. Gajeel didn't seem all that happy to be babysitting Fenton, but Mirajane could be quite scary. It appeared no wasn't an answer.

Not many of the guild members were healthy enough to look over Fenton and those that were had decided to be a part of the parade. Fenton looked at the wooden crutch and frowned. He never had to use one of those. Fenton figured Gajeel must be in pain, so he decided to try to be on his best behavior for the man. Fenton looked around at the parade again. It was so loud. Fenton's hand tightened on Gajeel's pants. Honestly, Fenton was a little scared. There was too much going on around him, and he didn't like standing still.

Gajeel looked down at the kid attached to his pant leg. The boy seemed to be behaving himself, but he didn't want to be looking after him. Mirajane had made it quite clear though that she would be extremely unhappy if anything happened to the tyke. He never knew Mirajane could be so scary before. Fenton was just watching the entertainment with wide icy eyes. It was weird; the kid kept inching closer to Gajeel. Gajeel had always been a source of fear, and so it was strange to be seen as something safe.

"Hey, kid," Gajeel called. Fenton looked up at him, and Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck. Then Gajeel moved Fenton over to a box. "I need you to stay right here for a bit, while I talk to the master. So don't move, Squirt," Gajeel ordered, once Fenton nodded Gajeel made his way over to Dreyar. Fenton stayed as still as possible, so as to not move an inch. He didn't want to upset Gajeel. Fenton continues to switch between watching the parade and watching Gajeel.

A cold wind blew by rustling Fenton's hair. Fenton shivered, before feeling a hand grab his arm. Danny stiffened, as his eyes widened in panic. "Looks like you are getting quite comfortable here," A voice whispered in his ear. Fenton's wide eye's landed on Gajeel. The man seemed to be finishing up his conversation. Fenton let out a breath of relief. He was safe, for now. Fenton heard the figure laughing behind him. "Don't worry, they can't keep a monster like you for long and your little show earlier is leading the rest of my men right to you," The man sneered, before letting go.

Gajeel was walking back towards the kid when he noticed it. Fenton was scared. The kid was shaking, and tears were leaking down Fenton's face. His eyes were panicked and if that wasn't enough the Fenton's hands were balled up as tight as they could go. "Squirt!" Gajeel calls as he gets closer to Fenton. The boy doesn't move. Gajeel huffs, once he gets to Fenton and gets down to his level. Gajeel places his hands on the kid's shoulder. Fenton's eyes snap onto Gajeel, but they look lost. "Fenton," Gajeel tries again.

Fenton blinks and then he takes in a shaky breath. His eyes lock onto Gajeel, and for a second he feels safe again. So, Fenton moves forward and attack. Gajeel is knocked backward onto his butt. Fenton is clinging onto Gajeel, as tears flood down his cheeks. Gajeel's eyes are blown wide in surprise. This doesn't seem normal, and so he smells the kid. That is when Gajeel catches it; a metallic smell is coming off of the kid's arm. Gajeel's eyes narrow. "Hey, kid? Are you hurt?" Gajeel asks. Gajeel can feel the kid shaking his head no.

Gajeel was going to have a conversation with Mirajane later because it seems somebody had tried to grab Fenton. Gajeel slowly made his way up on to his feet. Fenton was pressed into his bandaged chest, and Gajeel had his good arm around him to make sure Fenton wouldn't fall. Gajeel kept his eyes sharp and on the alert, now. After all, it seemed this babysitting job had just gotten more dangerous. He let out an annoyed huff. It was too loud and crowded, Gajeel couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

"Sir, it seems we have gotten a trace on where the project may have gone," the man in white declared. The figure hummed in thought, as they drummed their fingers along the arm of their chair. The man in white stood still, awaiting his orders. He had sincere regrets about joining this ward. Everything he did and learned put his life in danger. The fingers of the figure stopped moving.

"Send a few men out to help Hunter, but remember that nothing can be done out in the open. We can have no witnesses," a distorted voice ordered. The man in white hurried out of the room. Green hair fell in front of piercing red eyes. The figure smirked. She didn't need Daniel, but he made her plan so much more devastating. She slid into a standing position and made her way down the steps leading to her chair. A gun bounced against her hip; it was covered in blood. She saw no reason to clean it. It would just get dirty again.

* * *

Author's Note: Comment kudos? I am never present in life. A 2 Z


	4. White

Fenton wasn't sure what was going on with the guild. They were all acting funny, and he didn't like it. Mirajane was flouncing about trying to make things look their best, so Fenton didn't want to get in her way. Gajeel was very busy practicing a song on his guitar and Fenton couldn't bring himself to interrupt for such a stupid reason as being uneasy. Finally, there was Elfman, who was occupying himself with saying "manly" speeches to himself. Fenton couldn't get a word in, to the man, and he quickly got bored listening to Elfman.

Fenton was on edge and nervous. It had been a week since the hunter had found him and nothing had happened, yet. Fenton wanted to stick close to his friends, but they were all getting ready for something. Everyone in the guild seemed to be doing strange things too. Fenton had wondered about, only to be ignored by everyone he passed. Then he caught sight of someone that was up to their usual antics. Fenton quickly made his way over to the girl, before she too, acted differently.

The girl was complaining about her lack of rent money. It was something she seemed to be doing almost daily. Fenton quickly hopped onto the booth next to her and looked at her with wide blue eyes. She quieted once she noticed him. Fenton gave a small wave and waited. She looked at him quizzically, before smiling. "Hey, girls, Fenton! What have you been up to?" The blonde asked. Fenton shrugged, as he tried to remember girl's name. She always made him feel cold for some reason, but that was okay right now because it was normal. He was craving normal.

"Lucy, what are you doing with Fenton?" a brown-haired mage asked. Fenton smiled. Lucy, so that was her name! The girl that had walked over to them seemed to be blushing rather hard. Oh! She was Cana, and she always was drinking something. He wasn't entirely sure what, but he did know that no one was allowed to give it to him, or they'd face Mirajane's wrath. Fenton looked at the girls; unfortunately, they were talking about something else now. Cana had something about boys and itching.

Lucy was red, and Fenton was lost. What had just happened? Cana started to tease Lucy, but Fenton still was trying to figure out why boys make Cana itch. He was a boy, and he didn't itch, and she wasn't itching by him. Maybe it was because they were so far apart. Fenton scooted closer to the girl with a curious face, but she didn't make to itch herself. Cana wrapped an arm around Lucy, while she yelled behind them towards the other guys. Fenton placed a hand on her arm and then watched closely.

Nothing happened. Fenton looked at Cana with both confusion and curiosity. Cana finally met his eyes, but they only widened before looking away. Her hand rubbed her arm, before pulling out a deck of cards. So he'd been right! Danny smiled. It had been quite a delayed reaction. He didn't understand why she liked to be itchy, but girls tend to be a little weird. Fenton shook his head and slid out of the booth. He didn't want to be around their girl talk anymore.

* * *

He had been watching the guild for quite some time now, and they were a bunch of idiots for all he could tell. The only problem was that the project was always next to somebody. Hunter clenched his fist. "Sir, shouldn't you patch that up?" an agent asked. Hunter just glared at the man with his green eyes. He hated these men. He hated the agents with every fiber of his being. They stood out so easily in a crowd, in their ever-present white clothing.

"It's nothing," Hunter huffed, as he pulled down his dark grey jacket sleeve. These stupid men needed to pay more attention to the kid and less on him. They always thought that they could win the chief's favor through him. They were dead wrong; he preferred her attention to be solely on him and whatever project she was busy on. Hunter's eyes locked on the project.

A man with a camera had entered the Guild building. Hunter smiled. He quietly slipped into the building and found a place to hide. The reporter was the perfect distraction for Hunter. He now could gather better information while the reporter was getting fussed over. Hunter just had to make sure he got out before the reporter was finished and no one would be the wiser. Hunter smirked. Everything came down to finding the perfect opportunity.

* * *

Fenton felt watched. He stuck close to the guild members, knowing he was safest when he wasn't alone. Even when the building had emptied out a bit as that weird camera guy left, he still felt watched. Fenton had been following Mirajane around for a while, but he was getting tired of running back and forth with her. Elfman and Gajeel were both off on missions, Cana was acting weird, and Fenton was pretty sure he heard Lucy was going on a date or something.

Fenton spotted Natsu and his flying cat arguing by the mission board. He was rather curious, so Fenton went up to the duo. "No way Happy, that job isn't even worth going on a train!" Natsu argued. Fenton stood relatively close to the pinkette so that he could listen to their conversation.

"Yeah, well you were the one that wanted to make Lucy happy, and I don't see any other jobs here that will pay her 70,000 jewels for her apartment!" Happy argued back. Fenton watched the two of them bicker for a little bit before looking at the mission board. It looked pretty bare, and many of the missions were lower priced. Fenton assumed the better jobs had been picked around the time the reporter was still here or right when he left.

Fenton then spotted a paper tucked behind a cheap 500 jewels mission. Fenton pulled down the hidden mission and looked it over. It looked fun. The picture showed a giant monster, and the mission mentioned something about a lake and a flood. What really caught Fenton's attention though was how much jewels it was worth. The mission was 70,000 jewels exactly, and that was what Happy said he needed.

Fenton swallowed and looked up at the arguing pair. Natsu was scary. Fenton reached out a shaking hand and tugged three times on the boy's pants. "What!" Natsu growled. Fenton shook as he looked at the sharp canines and fiery eyes. A small whimper escaped Fenton's mouth, and Natsu let out a sigh before lowering himself. Fenton watched the sharp canines poke out of the Natsu's smile. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, what did you want Fenton?" Natsu asked. Fenton lifted the mission to Natsu's face.

Natsu looked over the flier with wide eyes and then looked back at Fenton. "Thanks, Fenton!" Natsu shouts as he rubs Fenton's hair. Fenton lets out a sigh and smiles, as he watches Natsu show off the paper to Happy. Fenton turns around to head back over to Mirajane when he spots something out the window. Fenton pales. All he sees is WHITE.

 _"Stop making that noise!" the man in white yelled. The man slapped Fenton hard, and Fenton stopped screaming. The man held up a white knife and brought it to Fenton's chest. "I wonder what happens to a freak like you when you get stabbed in the heart?" the man questioned. Fenton stared in horror as the knife came closer. The man in white sliced his skin as he slid the blade into place. Fenton could feel the knife breaking his skin when the door slammed open._

 _"What do you think you are doing!" the newcomer asked. He had blonde hair and freckles. The two men were facing each other and Danny saw his breath. "You are going to be properly punished for this. You know the chief has plans for this subject," the blonde man growls. The agent in white shakes in fear. Fenton is unsure of whether he should be happy or petrified. The blonde man looks Fenton over before letting out an aggravated sigh._

 _"Patch the project up, and then I'll take care of the rest, while you visit the chief," the blonde man orders. The agent nods. The man in white is facing Fenton again and is glaring harshly at him. Fenton decides he's petrified as he watches the man's mouth silently threaten him. When the agent leaves, Fenton finally lets out a sigh of relief. The blonde man lets out a snort. "Just wait until you see what I've got planned for tomorrow, Project," the blonde teases, and Fenton's eyes widen in surprise and fear._

Fenton blinks and sees worried faces in front of him. Fenton looks out the window again, but he no longer sees those white clothes. Fenton bites his lip, before letting out a sigh. Fenton puts on his best smile so that no one would worry. It seems to work although Mirajane is keeping Fenton at her side now, not that Fenton minds. Everything is fine, and if Natsu sniffed the window on his way out, no one would be the wiser.

* * *

Vlad stared at the card. He had looked at this card 967 times already. Vlad just couldn't make sense of reality sometimes. He had only gotten this card a few days before the accident. He had been so excited to show off how well he had adjusted. Vlad sighed and rubbed the collar of his suit. The card had a picture of a happy family in front of a portal, a ghost portal to be exact.

 **Hey V-man!**

 **I'm super excited to tell you that we have finished that ghost portal. I promise that this one will not cause ecto-acne! Anyway, Maddie, the kids, and I are doing great. I know you are extremely busy saving lives, but if you ever have the time, you should come over. Oh, I almost forgot! Young Daniel, your godson, just showed off some powers a week ago. Maddie seems unnerved by it, but I think that is because of what happened to her mother. He's a really good kid though, but I would really appreciate it if you could find the time to help steer him in the right direction, along with getting rid of any of Maddie's fears.**

 **~ Thanks, Jack**

Vlad puts the letter down and heads to the bathroom. He gently closes the door and takes off his top. Vlad looks over the old scars from his ecto-acne and the remaining ecto-acne on his collar. He opens a drawer pulling out a shot, antiseptic, and a cotton ball. Vlad cleans his upper arm, before carefully inserting the shot. Vlad lets out a hiss as he pushes the serum into him and watches the ecto-acne shrink slightly and become less irritated.

* * *

She licked the right lower corner of her mouth, where her blood left a trail that ran down her chin. She had a scar on the other side of her lip. It ran an inch above her lip and three inches above. She was smiling, and a dead man lay at her feet. She picked a small clip up from the ground and placed it in her green hair. Two pins were in her hair now, and as she walked away, the red balls hanging from the clip banged against one another.

Her black high heels clicked as she continued on her way, her gun still bouncing against her hip. She had been so angry with the dead man that she hadn't even used the gun. She made her way back through the winding halls and traps. She sighed as she saw a letter at her door. Se glared at it before picking it up. She entered her room, climbed up the stairs, and sat in her chair. She closed her eyes and thought of a past long gone.

 _"I can hear the cops, we need to hurry!" She told her boyfriend in a panic. He nodded and grabbed the bag of jewelry. She didn't understand why they even hit this place. They usually only hit small stores. He nods to her and she heads for the exit. He's right behind her and she can see their ride as she opens the door. Her red eyes darting this way and that to make sure no one surprises them. Then she hears it, a bang. A gun had gone off and it definitely wasn't hers._

"Sir, we found an agent down in sector five," a man in white informs her and she growls. She can see him cower as her hand moves to her gun. She stops just short though, and plays with her ring instead. He is fidgeting now. She only has to wait a few more seconds to give her useful information. She lets her hand rest on top of her gun. The man in white freezes, takes a step back, and clenches his hands. Then he folds. "Hunter also got some more news on the project. He said there would be an opening soon. He heard that a dark guild is close to attacking, and the guild the project is located in will be at its weakest at this time," the man in white informed.

A sinister smile appeared on her face. "Perfect. Get the men ready," she orders. She was so close to getting little Daniel back, and then her plan could begin.

* * *

Author's note: Italics are the past and bold is written. I run away from reality. A 2 Z


End file.
